


Where Is Home?

by LadyOfShadows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Home, Poetry, Questions, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfShadows/pseuds/LadyOfShadows
Summary: Is home a place?A person?A feeling?How do you know?How can you tell?





	Where Is Home?

It’s hard to go home when you don’t know

Where

Home

Is.

Is home a place?

A person?

A feeling?

How do you know?

How can you tell?

Maybe home is a place.

What place?

A house?

A room?

A city?

Maybe home is a person.

Which person?

A friend?

A sibling?

A lover?

Maybe home is a feeling

And that is the hardest

To find.

If home is a feeling then home is

Nebulous

Temporary

Uncertain.

You never knows where you might

Find it

Or how long that feeling

Will stay.


End file.
